


Pups and Ponies

by NebulousMistress



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Just Pets Being Pets, Master/Pet, Muzzles, No Nudity, No Smut, Pony Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulousMistress/pseuds/NebulousMistress
Summary: It's the Pet Play Invitational and Mistress Elena is exhausted after a long preliminary round.
Kudos: 14





	Pups and Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> This story doubles as a [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://nebulousmistress.tumblr.com/post/616692789320810496/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo) prompt fill for Muzzled. Even though nothing really bad happens.

It was the day of the 21st annual Pet Play Invitational and Jeff pranced proud in his new Pony gear. The latex hoof sheathes kept him from using his hands, the harness jingled with brand new bells, and the brand new PVC bridle and muzzle with built-in bit kept him from speaking. His PVC ears pricked in anticipation, his tail bounced where it attached to his harness, and his heavy horseshoed boots made it quite clear that he was here to compete.

The Pet Play Invitational was the goal of any good Pet. The show was Invitation only. Only the most obedient and the best trained ever made it far enough to show at the Invitational.

Jeff felt the tug at his lead. He tossed his head, too excited to stand still as his Mistress Elena tugged on the lead again. He chomped on the bit and snorted, swishing his tail even as Mistress Elena gave him a tired look.

It had been a long day. His Mistress didn't wear the riding leathers of the other Pony Trainers. Instead she wore something more innocent, a pleated plaid skirt and white shirt with white PVC corset cinching her waist. The white socks came up to her knees and the red ribbons tied her hair in pigtails. It was a calculating outfit, his Mistress knowing the other Pony Trainers would underestimate them both when she took to the ring looking like a schoolgirl.

But it still meant it had been a long day, a hard fought day of qualifying in the ring. Jeff pranced his heart out, bells jingling as he trotted the course with tail bounding and ears forward, every step perfect. He almost regretted it, seeing just how tired his Mistress looked as she held his lead, as she received a room number and two plastic tags to attach to her corset and his bridle. Then they were off, his Mistress leading him down a new corridor to a series of waiting rooms.

The non-competitors and those who weren't selected for the second round of competition would enjoy the festivities outside. Meanwhile, Jeff and his Mistress Elena were being given access to back rooms where they could rest, recover, refresh themselves for the second round tonight. Then they would be put to a true test of skill and composure, to endurance and grace. Jeff would have to be perfect but he wondered if Mistress Elena wasn't already done.

She led them both to Room 2-R and opened the door.

Four other Pets and their Masters already waited here. Two Pony Trainers stood talking to one another, their immaculate riding outfits of black and tan leather marking them as experienced. One held the crop in his hands, slapping the tongue onto his palm as he spoke. His Pony swished his tail in annoyance at the sound and Jeff wondered if maybe his Mistress didn't use the crop enough. Both Pony Trainers glanced at Mistress Elena and then turned away, pretending they didn't see her.

But it wasn't just the Pony Trainers. Two Pups played on the floor, wrestling and growling behind their leather masks. One of their Masters wore a Kitten mask, though he sounded like a Master as he threaded a straw through the mouth-slit in his own latex mask. The other Master wore a Daddy's hat, his long legs wrapped in leather and tall boots. He looked up as Jeff and his Mistress Elena entered and tipped his hat.

Mistress Elena leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. But Jeff knew she was strong, his Mistress would get them through the second round and the third and as many as it took until they'd bested all these old Pony Trainers and showed them all. A Master didn't have to have decades of experience, they didn't need all the best gear or the most expensive costumes. All a Trainer needed to succeed was a good Pet and the will to command. And Mistress Elena had both of those in spades.

The Pups stopped their wrestle and looked over at the newcomers. Jeff stamped his boot and snorted, warning away the Pups from trying anything funny. One of the Pups got the hint, sitting next to his Kitten Master. But the other was less deterred.

This Pup was well equipped. His leather mask had leather ears that pricked in interest. The zippered mouth was closed over a gag to keep him quiet. His leather mitts kept his hands bound, the leather boots had paw prints on the bottoms. A rubber tail hung from a leather harness over his middle. Knee pads protected his knees better than the jeans and t-shirt he wore. But his eyes smiled as he crawled closer.

Jeff watched carefully, snorting as he scraped one boot against the floor. But then Mistress Elena did something that shocked him.

She tied his lead to the doorknob and dropped to the floor with the Pup.

The Pup wagged his tail as she scratched behind his leather ears. Then her hands went lower, scratching down his back over the t-shirt. The Pup's tail wag turned into a full body wiggle with plaintive gagged whines as she scratched all up and down his body from his hood to his harness.

Jeff snorted as he watched this display. His Mistress didn't seem to be in trouble so instead he focused his attention on his lead. He pulled back, tossing his head as he did. The lead tugged at his bit and muzzle and he had to bite down to keep everything in place. His hands were useless in their rubber hooves, nor would he use them if he could. He was a good Pony, much better than the Ponies with their perfect Pony Trainers, the Ponies who had their hoof mitts undone and were using their hands. He whinnied in amusement as one earned the crop for that and put his own hoof mitts back on.

The Pup rolled over and Mistress Elena moved her scritching to his chest and belly. The t-shirt rode up the Pup's belly, revealing a hairy beer belly that his Mistress didn't seem to mind. Instead she rubbed it like the rest of him, giggling when the Pup began to thump one leg.

Jeff could hear the other Pony Trainers voicing their disgust in thinly veiled comments about inexperience and 'growing up'. He snorted and stamped in warning but the other Trainers gave him no attention. But when the Daddy gave them a dark glare they fell quiet. Mistress Elena noticed, looking up at the Daddy with a blush. Her schoolgirl's outfit was excellent for accepting spankings, though she didn't like them. But there had been several Daddies out in the crowd today who'd remarked about it. Jeff swished his tail as he watched but this Daddy instead gave his Mistress and fond look of permission.

Jeff relaxed then, knowing all was fine.

When Mistress Elena stood before him again to snap the blinders onto his bridle she didn't look tired anymore.

The second round was about to begin and Jeff knew of two Pony Trainers who needed to be bested.


End file.
